Lost Memories
by Balacenia
Summary: The full metal alchemist, Edward Elric, is completely clueless of his past, even abt his own brother Alphonse Elric, can his memories be retrieved? Or will it be gone foreva? Has Winry actually fallen for him?


_Hello! I'm back with a new story to add to my story collection which only consists of ONE story (pathetic i noe, other writers have like 10) Well, this time, my this story, is nothing related to inuyasha at all (dun worryi'll update that one soonenough, relax, i can feel the heated glares straight at me, it's scary u noe) This story is related to Fullmetal Alchemist,its not exactly an extremely new animationbut it's QUITE new,and i have grown rather fond of it. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoythis story and I'll will appreciate LOADS, if you would Rn R. So, have fun reading the very first chapter of... Lost Memories... ( anothertitle with'lost'! Dun look at me like that... I thought it rathersuited the story. And I noe, many ppl have this ideatoo, but however, I can assure you,I will not copy them for the future of my story, I'm gonna write with my own style and ideas, and I really hope you'll enjoy this story... Well, enough talking and let's proceed to the story of ... Lost Memories..._

_

* * *

__Lost Memories_

**Chapter 1**

_Memories Forgotten_

A golden-blond haired boy slowly awakens as his eyelids fluttered open to reveal his golden eyes. A blond-haired lady looked at him; her aquamarine blue eyes sparkling with joy, the boy's blurred vision slowly came to focus as he stared at the lady towering over him. He slowly sat up from the bed as he stared deep into her eyes, absorbing her features, he gripped the thin hospital blanket as his eyebrows knitted together, "Who… Are you?"

Her eyes widened and she thought she had actually heard her heart shatter; she clenched her hands into fist and blinked back the tears which were leaking out from her eyes, giving the boy in front of her a fake smile, "I'm Winry… Edward…" She had actually thought at that moment she would just burst out crying, but she didn't.

"Edward… Is that… My name?" He asked softly and gazed down at the blanket and back into her eyes once again.

She nodded and brought one of her clenched fist to wipe away from tears that had flowed down her cheeks. Edward looked at his head, Winry looked at him, as memories of the time he still had the auto-mail she had so carefully and painstakingly built for him flooded her. His auto-mail, however, was no more, replaced by his human arm and leg once again.

"What ever happened that caused me to be here?" Edward suddenly asked, which snapped Winry out of her daze.

"You… fainted… And then, the army found you…" Winry replied as she sat down on the steel chair beside his bed.

"I belonged… to the army?" Edward questioned once again sounding rather amused.

"You were an alchemist… A rather powerful one to add." Winry replied softly and rather weakly, still showing a fake smile.

"An alchemist… What's an alchemist?" Edward asked sounding rather clueless and innocent.

Winry looked at him, her eyes wide, "You even forgot you could do alchemy!" she exclaimed in utter shock.

"I could…? I… can't remember…" Edward replied his face turning into one filled with sadness.

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have just burst out…" Winry quickly said trying her best to comfort him.

"I don't remember my past! I can't even recall a single detail about my life! I don't even remember what my name was at first! I don't know what significance am I to this world!" Edward suddenly snapped in frustration, as he banged his fist down towards his bed.

"Don't worry Edward! You'll slowly remember it!" Winry replied trying her best to cool him down.

"Are you of any relation to me?" Edward suddenly popped a question after a moment's silence.

Winry stared at him for a moment before she gazed down at her lap, "We were… Childhood friends… I knew you since young." And gave a small smile.

Edward nodded silently, and then he heard the door creaked opened and turned towards it. It revealed a spiky raven-haired man with an eye-patch over one of his onyx-colored eyes, "Edward, you haven finally awoken! Sure took your sweet time didn't you?" he greeted with a smirk.

Edward's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the man standing at his bedside, "Do I know you?" he questioned in curiosity.

The man's exposed eye widened in shock before he reclaimed his calm composure again, he turned towards Winry and sighed, "Seems like the worst situation has come true. He can't remember anything after Alphonse revived him right?" he asked.

Winry nodded, "Is there anyway for him to remember?" she asked hopefully, looking at the man with pleading eyes.

"I'm not too sure… I can find out how though… But for now, fill him in about all the information." The man said.

"Wait!" Winry exclaimed suddenly to him when the man was about to leave.

The man turned and looked at her, "Erm… He… He doesn't even know… He can do alchemy…" Winry said softly.

The man then turned around in shock, "He even forgot about that?" he exclaimed as he walked towards Edward and looked at him with disbelieve.

Winry nodded silently and gave a look of sadness, Edward kept switching from Winry and the stranger so fast he almost had a headache, he then said slowly, "I don't know who you are yet." He said suddenly to the raven-haired man.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Roy. Roy Mustang." Roy introduced himself to the clueless blond-haired boy.

Edward nodded understandingly, Roy than sat down on the steel chair, "Are you extremely sure you don't know anything about your past? About alchemy?" he asked, trying to mask the hope that reflected in his voice.

"Y… Yes." Edward replied, as he gripped the thin blanket tight once again.

Roy sighed and then turned to Winry, "Stay with him for a while, I'm gonna get some alchemy books, see if he can recall anything." And exited after Winry gave a small nod.

"Winry, how was I like in the past?" Edward asked softly as his golden orbs peered at her.

"Well… You can be quite a fool at times, you always worry me, I always don't know where you are and what's happening to you, ever since you became the state alchemist, you burnt the house you stayed in… and…" Winry started blabbering but stopped when she saw Edward taking the picture placed on his bedside table.

He ran his hand over the wooden frame as he traced the three figures, his eyebrows furrowing, as his eyes showed absolute concentration at the picture he was observing, "Who's the one standing beside me? The brown-haired boy… Who's that?" Edward asked, still not taking his gaze off the picture he had in his hands.

Winry looked down at her black shoes and said in a shaky tone as tears started flowing out from her eyes once again, "That's Alphonse… Your… Brother…"

"I had a brother? Where is he? Is he doing fine?" Edward replied, in an anxious tone.

"He… He… He…" Winry stuttered in between her sobs.

Then, before she could open her mouth to speak, the door opened to reveal Roy, in his hands held a couple of hard-covered books, "Sorry, were you two discussing something…?" he asked upon seeing Winry in tears.

She quickly wiped away her tears using the back of her hand and said, "No, it was nothing much." And gave a smile.

Roy nodded and went towards Edward, he placed the books down on the bed and said, "See if you can remember anything."

Edward looked at Roy and back at the books once again, he took one of the books and he wiped off the dust that was collected on the cover and peered at the front page. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked at each page, with the same exact concentration as the way he stared at the picture, Roy smiled and said, "One thing that hasn't changed with him is his concentration."

Edward closed the book suddenly and said slowly, "I don't really remember about it, but if you give me more time I may be able to…" and looked at Roy determined.

"Fine then. I shall. Good luck on it." Roy replied in a firm tone and gave a small smile before turning to leave.

Winry sat down and looked at the book that Edward was holding in his hands, "You used to love alchemy…" she said, as memories came flooding back again.

"I can't really remember, but as I browsed through, images kept flicking through my brain, but as I try to recall it again, it just vanishes… Like the wind… It came as quickly as it went…" Edward said as his tone became one of sadness nearing the end.

Winry kept quiet as Edward opened the book once again and started reading it with intense concentration. She smiled to herself, as she watched him an unaware to even herself; her gaze at him became one filled with dreaminess.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy it? I hope you did... Pls RnR i'll definitely thank you for it, gd bye for now, n i'll try to update (the ppl who read my other story all noe, im not exactly a very efficient story updater... Hehe...)_**


End file.
